Ice Cold Stare
by ValaMagic
Summary: Well you're pretty standard fic, Hermione's in her 7th yr. She's in love with Snape and decides to do something about it.


* * *

Hey so this is a Hermione/Snape fic. It's my first effort writing this ship, so bare with me and secondly this is my first effort writing this style so you know, just give it a go.

**_Ice Cold Stare_**

A note to whoever has found this diary:

The words written on the following pages are true. Everything you will read is the absolute truth. It is my life. This is my dairy, and tells nothing but the truth. These pages hold my deepest fears, my strongest beliefs and the most exciting time of my life.

Some of you may feel strange reading another person's dairy, but I assure you that you have my full permission. So please sit back and read about my life, my life at Hogwarts.

Signed Hermione Granger

P.S: For reasons I will not explain I could not take this diary from the grounds. So instead I have placed it firmly in the walls of Hogwarts, letting it slowly sink into the stone just like I myself did. It will sink slowly into the walls. The walls see everything, nothing gets past them. If the walls could talk, I don't know what they would say about me, but I fathom it would not be good.

* * *

Seventh Year

Well, here I am again back at Hogwarts and I'm so excited. This is my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a couple of weeks I will be turning seventeen and well I guess the years since I got my first letter about Hogwarts have been the happiest years of my life. You see both my parents are muggles, they're both dentists, so it came, as somewhat of a shock to find out that I had a place here, I never even knew magic existed.

I mean okay so I always got pretty good marks in school. Don't tell anybody, but I the great Hermione Granger, who always gets full marks, never could pass French class. I never got along with people at school, I'd never had any friends before until I met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in my first year here.

Harry Potter known as 'the boy who lived' everyone in the wizarding world knew his name, after he defeated the great dark 'Lord Voldemort' when he was barely one year old. Voldemort killed his parents and Harry was sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle, who are about as muggle as you could get, they kept the truth from him and he knew no more about the wizarding world than myself when he first began here. Harry no longer lives with his aunt and uncle during holidays but has moved in with the Weasley's in Percy's old room, he's happy there and the Weasley's all love him. Harry's a hero to the whole wizarding world and one of my best friends.

Ron Weasley on the other hand is the sixth of seven children in an old pureblood wizarding family. Ron has five older brothers. Bill and Charlie had finished school by the time I began at Hogwarts but Bill has gone on to work for the wizarding bank Gringotts and Charlie was living in Romania working with dragons when I first met Ron. Percy was an uptight prefect and I enjoyed talking to him of lessons and had a slight crush on him until fifth year, I'll tell you what changed later. The twins Fred and George are two of the biggest troublemakers to ever set foot inside Hogwarts wallsbehind Harry's father and his friends (the Marauders). Ron has one younger sister, her and I are great friend's now, in fact she is my closest girlfriend although she is only a sixth year.

Harry, Ron and I have had our fair share of troubles so far and well I guess you could say a lot of them were caused by our archenemy Draco Malfoy, but many more were caused by stupide bickering between the three of us. Stupid stuff about me not letting them copy my homework and, back in our third year Ron thought my cat killed his rat. We've always fought a lot about stuff like that.

Anyway back to our archenemy. Draco Malfoy. He is the son of Lucius Malfoy, a death-eater and one of the dark lord's strongest supporters. Draco was sorted into Slytherin house the rival house of my own house Gryffindor and also Harry and the Ron's. Truth is Slytherin is the rival house of both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too, who both support Gryffindor over Slytherin any day.

So begins my seventh year with Harry and Ron by my side and Ginny watching my back I can survive all the evil taunts Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherin's can throw at me.

* * *

Today was the first day of classes. Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic and then double Potions, what a way to start the new school year and the work loads more than ever before. Already I have two chapters to read on animagus by tomorrow, eight feet to write about octopus powder, what it's used for, where it's found and how it's obtained. Then after that I have to write ten feet about the centaur riot of 1011 and once I've finished all that there's twelve feet on highly poisonous potions and their antidotes.

God, I feel tired just thinking about it.

Well, I'm going to have to get started on this homework but just before I do, there is one thing I would like to mention about my life.

I think I mentioned my crush on Percy Weasley, well you might be wondering what happened between us. Nothing happened between Percy and I, he never even knew I had a crush on him. I know I said I'd mention why I don't feel the same about Percy anymore. Well the reason is, I found someone else. Someone else caught my attention. I forgot Percy.

Towards the end of my fifth year I began to develop feelings for the most unlikely of people. No, it's not Draco Malfoy, though that is a pretty good guess. The person I developed feelings for was none other than the cold hated, greasy haired Potions professor and Slytherin head of house Professor Severus. Snape. No one knows about these feelings, but I think Ginny has started to suspect something.

I've guarded my emotions carefully, but it's getting harder my feelings are getting stronger, harder to control. Every time I see Professor Snape I go weak at the knees. I've started dreaming about him, screaming his name out in my sleep 'Severus, Severus'.

He doesn't notice, to him I'm practically invisible. I'm just know it all Granger always with the right answer. You know what, this year I'm going to make him notice me. This year Severus Snape is going to fall in love with me and make my dreams become a reality.

* * *

God why is he such an insufferable git. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Ok I don't mean that. But ugh, god he makes me angry. Today he took thirty points from me. From Gryffindor. How dare he. I mean I know he hates Gryffindors and all but that's no reason to take thirty points from me. All I did was stare at him. I mean isn't that what you're supposed to do in a lesson? Stare at the teacher; give them your undivided attention. At least that's what I was taught.

I swear sometime this year I'm gonna get him back for that. There's no way he's gonna get away with taking that many points from me with no good reason. I need a plan...

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't written in a few days, but I've been real busy with schoolwork. I have to do everything perfect in potions, it's part of my payback on Snape. Plus I can't give him a reason to take more points away from me. Though I guess he'd probably take points away from me anyway, whether he had a reason or not.

Well it's getting cold here. I mean really cold. The wind is whipping around the grounds and on the way to herbology this morning I found my hands shivering like crazy. The greenhouse was even colder. Later that day care of magical creatures was even moved into the castle. It was raining heavily outside and the temperature seemed to have dropped ten degrees since herbology that morning.

Anyway enough about the weather. I think I have a plan. A plan, which if it works will make Severus Snape mine for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Well, it's been a while. Well okay a couple of months. Christmas was great, Harry, Ron and I, stayed at Hogwarts again. We were the only ones in Gryffindor Tower and I found myself sleeping in their dormitory a lot, though that's strictly against rules.

Well guess what all the Slytherins went home for Christmas and there were only two other students in the whole school. A nervous Hufflepuff first year named Johnny Peters and a Ravenclaw third year called Simon Logan. Ron and Harry thought they seemed a bit weak. I tried to cut them a bit of slack. It must've been hard been the only ones from their houses at Christmas. Without any family. It must've been lonely.

I've begun to put my plan into action. The first part is to stop being such a know it all during potions lessons. I know it annoys Snape. Second I'm going for a whole new look. I guess it's kinda rebellious, but if it gets me what I want, who cares.

Well I got a lot more to organise before classes tomorrow, when I'll set my plan in action. So I'll write later

* * *

Today was the first day of lessons and everyone's back at school . I put my plan into action today. The reaction was perfect from everyone. Everyone that is except the one person I wanted to get a reaction from.

He ignored it. He ignored everything I was doing. He ignored the fact that I followed rules and did everything he asked. The nerve of him.

It's time for plan B.

* * *

Plan B is working slightly better, at least he's taking notice of me now. Okay so that's not necessarily a good thing he took eighty points from me in potions today. Thirty for not paying attention. Twenty for passing notes. Five for speaking out of turn. Then twenty-five because apparently my skirt was too short. Pansy Slut-face Parkinson's is a good three inches shorter than mine and he didn't take any points away from her. Her skirt barely covers her over sized ass. Mine is a respectable length only four or five inches above my knees.

You see that's part of plan B. I've shortened all my skirts to show a bit more leg, people are always telling me I should show off my figure more. I've tightened my shirts just a little and made them just a little shorter. I made my shoes just a little higher and then I put a charm on my hair so that what was once a mass of bushy birds nest is now smooth shiny and slightly curled.

Huh, he can't not notice me now. Sooner or later he'll find himself irresistibly attracted to me. Sooner or later he'll realise. Sooner or later he'll give in. Sooner or later he'll be mine.

Severus Snape potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry will not know what's hit him. The cold-hearted bastard that everyone sees, will disappear. The mask that he wears will be shed. Sooner or later the real Severus Snape will be revealed. The inner Severus will be let out to play.

I know he's not the greasy git he's made out to be. He's had hard times in his life. I can't even imagine what it must have been like spying for Dumbledore as a death eater. Things in his past have cut him deeply leaving wounds that will never heal. So instead of seeking help and trying to heal he's shut himself away. I guess he's just scared of being hurt again. I know somewhere that Severus is still alive. Waiting. Waiting to live again.

* * *

I got a detention in potions today because apparently I talked out of turn one too many times. I was kinda angry at first. But now. It's not so bad. Detention with Snape might definitely be a good thing.

* * *

Tonight was my detention, cleaning cauldrons without magic. I wore my shortest skirt with my tightest shirt and as much makeup as I could without making it to obvious. Heading down to the dungeons I arrived at exactly nine o clock.

Snape set me my assignment and I got to work, letting my skirt ride up as I worked, letting water soak my white shirt, all the time checking to make sure Snape was watching. He was. I was finally starting to get to him. I finished the cauldrons in record time, living with muggles I know all the tricks of cleaning without magic.

"Ms. Granger. I'm sure you've realised by now that you didn't really deserve this detention. Now please sit down" He offered me a seat before him in the classroom. "Now I wanted to talk to you about something. Feel free to stop me at any time" his ice cold trade mark glare, not quite as cold, and not quite as intimidating as usual.

"Look. I guess I shouldn't tell you this but well you're a very attractive young woman. You're also one of the most intelligent students I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. I guess what I'm trying to say is I've started to develop feelings for you" my heart was beating so fast, my head pounding. Snape's usual glare had been replaced by a look of fear.

"Professor are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. I am"

"Well, I'm sorry to complicate things more, but well I've developed feelings for you too"

"Have you now Ms. Granger?"

"Yes. I've been trying to get your attention all year"

"Well, you've succeeded haven't you"

I nodded "Where do we go from here?"

"Well that depends on you"

"Why?"

"Well you are the student, if you want we will both forget this ever happened. Of course if you would prefer, we could pursue this further now. Or we could wait until after you graduate and then decide. It's your choice"

Without a moments hesitation I answered "Pursue it now"

"So be it, Ms. Granger" he stepped towards me. Towering over me he bent down pressing his lips softly on mine. He pulled away almost before it had begun. "Goodbye Ms. Granger I will expect you in my office at nine o clock tomorrow for detention." I left the dungeons smiling. In fact I haven't stopped smiling since. I can still feel his lips on mine, I can't believe it's actually happened.

* * *

I just got back from detention with Snape. It was perfect. I got to his office just before nine and he was sitting at his desk waiting. The door had barely closed behind us when his arms were around my waist his lips pressed against mine and I was moaning his name.

He pushed me back against the door. His tongue pushing for access into my mouth. Our tongues duelled. My fingers raking through the hair, which was known to be greasy, but was soft and silky under my fingers. He pulled away out of breath. "If you ever tell anyone that I'm not the greasy git I pretend to be then I'll feed you to the thestrals" I nodded pressing myself closer to him. "Can I call you Hermione?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"What we're doing"

"Ok. Well right now. I don't mean to be too abrupt but if you're up for it, right now I was planning on making love with you"

"Well then I think that while you are seducing me I would prefer to be Ms. Granger. But I would prefer to be Hermione when you reach your climax"

"I think we can do that. Now, would you be obliged to accompany me to my room"

"I think so" I took his hand and we headed through a hidden door attached to the wall of his office and I found myself staring at Severus Snape's living room.

A black leather sofa and two black leather armchairs sat in the room, along with three or four bookshelves filled to the brim with books. The room was immaculate. A green rug sat on the stone floor and there were two doors leading to other parts of his quarters. One was marked bathroom the other bedroom. Severus smirked, not a very attractive look for him as I stared in awe at my surroundings.

"Hermione please, don't pay quite so much attention to your surroundings this time, there'll be plenty of time for that later." It warmed my heart knowing that there would be a next time.

"Ms. Granger kindly come here" he sneered. I took a few steps towards him closing the gap.

Only a few inches from his face "What have I done, Professor Snape?" I asked him innocently.

"You directly disobeyed a direct order" I'm not sure which order he was referring to, but at that moment I forgot that he was even speaking as he flicked his wand and left us both standing naked in his living room, clothes piled neatly on the rug.

"Follow me Ms. Granger" he said taking my hand and leading me down the hall to his bedroom.

The door closed behind us and his lips sucked and teased on my neck. I trailed small circles on his stomach and chest as his tongue darted out licking my neck, his teeth nipping lightly. His tongue and teeth began a slow descent down and I gasped as he took my nipple in his mouth. He sucked and nipped at it, teasing until I could take no more. Then he did the same to the other side. I pushed him back onto his bed and began to stroke his long hard length. He bit down on my nipple, perhaps harder than he had meant to, I gasped out loud, causing him to moan, as my breath hit him. I claimed his lips with mine knowing that after loving him for so long I couldn't wait much longer "Now" I whispered to him. He raised his eyebrows and I nodded.

He plunged into me slowly, gently. His skin warm against mine. I moaned at the contact, and he pushed harder, further. When we climaxed it was together. We collapsed beside one another, he pulled out of me, arms wrapping around me, stroking my stomach and breasts gently as we caught our breath. We lay like that for a while.

"You're going to have to leave soon you know Hermione"

"Yeah I know"

"Lie with me a little longer" I smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

Half an hour later I was dressed and heading slowly back into Severus' office and out the door. With a goodnight kiss and plans made for another 'detention' I headed back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

I haven't written anything in a while. Today was the first day of exams. In only a few days exams will be over, and a few weeks after that I'll be finished at Hogwarts. I'm kinda scared.

* * *

Today was the last day of exams and I just got back from spending the evening with Severus. We're still together and it looks like it's gonna stay like that for a long time. Tonight he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes, and we're gonna go shopping for a ring as soon as I finish school.

* * *

Well it's my last day at Hogwarts. All the seventh years are crying. Everything's all getting a bit emotional. For some of us we may never see each other again. Well there have been a few announcements today. Ron just told everyone that he's going to marry Lavender and Neville just admitted to being in love with Harry. Draco Malfoy announced to everyone at breakfast that he and Pansy Parkinson would be married during the summer, Crabbe and Goyle it seems have been dating since third year.

The biggest announcement however is yet to come. Severus and I. The wedding is set for August ten though no one actually knows yet. We're just going to have a small ceremony, my family, friends and a few teachers from Hogwarts.

It's kinda hard to believe it's actually happened. Severus and I. We're getting married. I never truly thought that we'd actually end up like this. I thought whatever we might find would disappear as soon as I finished at Hogwarts. Instead. Well instead everything's perfect.

As for the rest of my life. A little birdie told me that Dumbledore's about ready to retire. McGonagall's set to take his job, which means the school, will be in need of a new transfiguration professor. So I'm hoping to apply for that and move into the castle with Severus. Maybe even have a baby. I don't know yet. But it doesn't matter, knowing that I've penetrated the evil potion master's ice-cold stare.

* * *

So what did you think? Well review. Feedback is good.


End file.
